


Alien

by Over_Blackout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is alien to you, so alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien

She is alien to you, so alien. 

Her skin is soft and pink, it's vulnerable, and so easy to tear under the claws of your species. You can raise red lines on it with just the lightest of touches. Her hair is softer still, white blonde and effortlessly uniform. It reminds you of starlight when it glows under the flickering meteor lights.

The painted curve of her lips and her intelligent violet eyes draw you closer, closer, until you can count the individual inkslashes that frame those purple orbs. She blinks at you, calculated and slow and you see, paper thin eyelids lined with tiny, tiny veins.

She is alien to you, so alien.

And so beautiful.

Her mind is lightning fast, witty retorts roll of her pointed tongue like pearls. She is clever, so clever and just talking to her is so immensely entertaining. You enjoy her company. You find yourself watching as her elegant hands frame the china of her coffee mugs and when they turn the pages of Karkat's trashy romance novels.

She drinks in all you tell her of your race, highlighting every difference and delighting in every similarity and he voice lilts pleasantly when she chats over tea. You wondered if she sung.

She is your muse, your inspiration, and stands perfectly balanced as you take out measurements. She sits with you while you sew, complimenting your deft fingers and cracking jokes that make you blush to the tips of your ears.

And when she kisses you, her mouth is lipstick slick, free from the fangs that are custom to trolls and so soft, so impossibly soft. She traces the tips of your fangs with her pink, pink tongue and turns you to grub-jelly when she guides your mouth to her neck and tells you _it's okay, it's okay, you're hungry and I want you too._

You still savour the first little sound she made when your teeth pierced her tender skin.

Yes, Rose Lalonde is alien, but you love her.

You love her.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry. ;-;


End file.
